


now i may not be gay (but i am in love with a man)

by trytomakemestay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trytomakemestay/pseuds/trytomakemestay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's always loved the kernel, but maybe he just needed some time apart to see it</p>
            </blockquote>





	now i may not be gay (but i am in love with a man)

Liam and the kernel had been friends for as long as Liam could remember. They met when Liam was only a child, when Liam's mother first took him to Kentucky Fried Chicken.

When Liam first saw the Kernel, something clicked. It seemed like almost destiny that they found each other. Liam was incomplete without his best friend. Liam begged his mother to get him KFC every day but she only allowed it weekly, claiming that it was "unhealthy" and that "Liam would die of heart disease if he ate KFC for every meal". 

Liam didn't care about those things. As soon as he was old enough, he would sneak off to see the kernel. Their relationship deepened as the two grew older together. They had something unbreakable and Liam disregarded his mothers warnings completely. He may die young because of the copious amounts of fried chicken he ingested, but at least he would live happily with his kernel by his side.

Despite his deep love for his friend, Liam dreamed of other things - things outside his local KFC. He auditioned for a singing competition and was placed in a band with other boys and they did well. Liam's popularity, along with the popularity of his fellow bandmates, soared. They recorded albums that went platinum and played in stadiums that would sell out. Liam had made it.

Girls came and went and Liam loved them, but he never forgot the kernel. A day didn't go by without thoughts of his old friend. The nostalgia nearly tore him apart, whenever Liam thought about the good times the two had together.

After nearly four years, Liam finally returned to his old KFC. When the kernel saw him, he ran up and wrapped his arms around Liam. He didn't expect for the kernel to great him so warmly, considering the time that had gone by since their last meeting.

"I'm so proud of you," the kernel smiled through his happy tears.

"You aren't mad?" Liam asked, bewildered.

"How could I be mad when I love you so much? You're my best friend and you've gotten everything you could have ever dreamed of."

Liam heart was on the verge of exploding but at the word "friend" it dropped. Waves of confusion crashed over him but he played it cool, "I love you, too. I missed you so much. Do you have time to catch up?" 

"Oh yes, definitely," the kernel nodded, eagerly.

At that moment, a flash went off, illuminating the two in white light. Liam grabbed the kernel's hand and pulled him out the back door of the restaurant and into his car, which thankfully, had tinted windows. 

"Sorry about that," Liam apologized, "They are out of control."

"I don't mind them if it means I get to be with you," the kernel said, genuinely.

Liam felt his cheeks burn. What is wrong with him? The kernel was his best friend- of course he would want to spend time with him. That's what friends like to do together. Liam's straight anyway so why was he acting like a kid with a -

-crush.

Shit, Liam thought. He couldn't do this. He could not love another man. He was straight and the kernel was his best friend.

"I really missed you Li," the kernel said, bringing Liam back to his current reality. The kernel's face was close. Why was he so close. Liam felt himself moving closer to him, like the kernel had developed some sort of gravitational pull.

Their lips met and Liam could feel himself imploding. Was this what he had been missing out on his whole life? Kissing the kernel wasn't like kissing Danielle or Sophia. He was tougher, harder and Liam - liked it? 

The kernel's hands pulled at Liam's hair and Liam felt his pants tighten. 

Fuck.

"Can we-?" Liam breathed into the kernel.

The kernel pulled back, confused momentarily before a figurative light bulb seemed to go off.

"Oh no, Liam. I can't do that," he said, embarrassed.

"Oh - shit - I'm sorry. I'm not even be gay. I don't know why-"

The kernel cut him off, "Liam, I'm not even a man. I don't have a gender - I'm just a kernel."

"But you are a man! You're on the bowl the chicken comes on!"

"Oh!" the kernel realized, "I think you've confused me with the colonel. I'm just a small seed."

****

Liam jolted awake, screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
